Voyeurisme
by Tomokonne
Summary: /!\ Yaoi PwP /!\ Alors qu'ils se pensent seuls tout les deux, Raito et Ryuuzaki se tombent dans les bras. Mais ils ont tord et Misa est témoin de toute la scène. Découvrez les ébats de nos deux beaux gosses à travers les yeux de la petite blonde! C'est un one-shot


**Bonjour à tous! Oui, je sais, voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfiction mais comme j'ai terminé ma fiction originale il y a peu de temps, j'ai voulu le souligner et vous gâter un peu! J'espère que ça vous plaira! A vos mouchoirs, ça va saigner!**

Ils se pensaient seuls. Mais j'étais là, discrètement en train de les observer de mon coin sombre. J'étais curieuse de voir où ça allait les mener. Tout commença par Ryuuzaki séchant les pieds de Raito-kun. Le regard de ce dernier sur son ennemi juré était différent de celui qu'il posait sur le reste de l'humanité, moi comprise. Il était doux.

Des gouttelettes tombèrent de la chevelure d'encre de Ryuuzaki. Raito les essuya en posant sa propre serviette sur sa tête. Encore ce regard. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Deux rivaux, ne cherchant qu'à se détruire mutuellement. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, régna une tension qui ne pouvait être autre que sexuelle. Jamais Raito-kun ne m'avait ne serait-ce que regardé de cette façon. La jalousie commença à bouillir en moi. Alors que je pensais vouloir être à la place de Ryuuzaki, ce dernier se redressa et embrassa Raito sur les lèvres. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce geste qui m'avait semblé très spontané. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche ouverte. J'avais vu juste. Je pensais un court instant à les laisser seuls, mais cette vision me fascinait complètement. Le drogué du sucre était à moitié sur Kira, sa main derrière sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui. Raito fini par s'abandonner complètement à ses caresses. Je remarquai qu'il avait même passé un bras sous le t-shirt blanc de son rival. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent sensuellement, le bruit de leur baiser me parvenait. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais le cliquetis de ceintures que l'on détache brisa le silence ambiant.

Soudain excitée par la suite, surtout par l'opportunité de contempler le corps nu de mon chéri, je me sentis rougir. Je ne sus pas si c'était à cause de sa position ; à même les escaliers ça ne devait pas être confortable, quoi qu'il en soit, Raito-kun sembla prendre le dessus dans leur échange. Il poussa son compagnon de plus en plus tout en lui léchant le cou et le lobe d'oreille, ses mains disparurent sous ses vêtements trop grands. Une fois presque debout, il le hissa carrément sur ses hanches. Ryuuzaki l'aida en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en le tenant bien. Ils traversèrent la pièce pour aller jusqu'à la table pleines de consoles et d'écrans. L repoussa tout ce qui le gênait derrière lui sans lâcher la bouche du châtain.

- Tes lèvres sont sucrées, soupira le détective, aux anges.

- Tais-toi, grogna Raito en déculottant sommairement son rival.

Je failli échapper un petit cri quand celui de Kira tomba autour de ses chevilles : seulement un baiser et il était déjà dans cet état ? Pas que ça. Pour un japonais, il était vachement bien équipé. La jalousie m'entoura de ses tentacules encore une fois. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi ? Pourquoi c'était avec un autre homme ? Pourquoi c'était avec son pire ennemi ? Je continuai toutefois d'épier chacun de leurs mouvements. L'impatience et le désir les enflammèrent, ils ne semblèrent plus avoir conscience de leur environnement. Mon corps devînt chaud au fur et à mesure que leurs caresses devinrent érotiques. Raito pressa sa virilité enflée de passion sur celle dans le même état de son amant au teint pâle. Leurs baisers furent anarchiques, leurs joues rouges, leur souffle court. Ryuuzaki échappa un premier gémissement, je vis presque le frisson qu'il donna à son partenaire. Ryuuzaki entoura leurs membres excités d'une main et les masturba doucement. Cette fois, c'était Raito qui soupira d'extase.

- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il d'une voix sincère que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur les fesses blanches de son amant, qu'il massa avec promptitude. L, lui, chercha quelque chose du regard. Il ne sembla pas trouver.

- Tends-moi tes doigts, souffla-t-il abruptement.

Le Kira lui obéit sans poser de questions. L les lécha comme si c'était de la glace. Raito se raidit un peu, la surprise sans doute. C'est encore en silence qu'il retira ses phalanges de la bouche du brun pour les mener directement à son... J'écarquillai les yeux en rougissant violemment. Ils allaient vraiment le faire jusqu'au bout ? L détourna le regard en couvrant son visage avec son avant-bras. Il se mordit les lèvres tandis que Yagami pénétra des doigts son intimité sans gêne ni retenue. Je remarquai toutefois à ses traits que quelque chose le dérangeait. Ryuuzaki soupira quand il le libéra lentement.

Je ne le trouvais pas spécialement attirant, ce L. Mais présentement, il arborait un tel érotisme que j'en venais à le trouver adorable. Ce devait être difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Sans grande douceur, mon petit-ami attrapa les cuisses de son compagnon et les replia contre son ventre. Il était ainsi complètement à découvert, son membre à moitié érigé reposait paresseusement sur son pubis. C'est alors que Raito fit quelque chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable : il commença par lécher le nombril de son amant puis plus tard laper ses bourses imberbes et enfin enfoncer sa langue dans le plus profond du corps du détective.

Ce dernier lâcha des gémissements explicites me donnant l'impression que mon sang s'était transformé en magma bouillonnant. Raito continua ses caresses buccales et y rajouta même deux doigts. Ryuuzaki se cambra sous ce traitement qui me sembla bien intense.

- Raito-kun, arrête... Je vais...

Raito ne s'enleva pas assez vite et fut aspergé du fluide blanchâtre. Il s'essuya le menton du bout des doigts avec le sourire puis les fixa pendant un moment.

- Pile au bon moment, Ryuuzaki.

Il étala la semence sur sa virilité épanouie et la guida entre les cuisses blanches de L. Ce dernier grogna sous la douleur, Raito le fit taire en l'embrassa rudement. Il agita son bassin, d'abord avec une lenteur calculée puis avec une fougue incontrôlée. Sa respiration erratique résonnait dans la pièce se mélangeant aux geignements de Ryuuzaki.

- Hn. Hn ! Raito-kun, tu me fais mal ! se plaignit le jeune homme au teint d'albâtre.

Le détenteur de la Death Note ne ralentit pas pour autant. Non, il se contenta de murmurer :

- Juste un peu encore...

Des soubresauts l'agitèrent ; il se vida dans un râle en son amant. Mais L ne voulut pas en rester là. Il repoussa son amant sans douceur tout en lui apprenant :

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais jouer à ta manière, Raito-kun.

- Tu n'oserais pas, rigola un peu trop vite le susnommé.

J'eus l'impression que mon petit copain ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Ryuuzaki le plaqua brutalement sur la table en lui tordant un bras dans le dos. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à lui faire subir la même chose. L frotta son érection entre les fesses rondes de son partenaire tout en lui embrassant la nuque. A mon grand dam, Raito résista à peine. Non, ça allait plus loin que de la simple soumission.

- Je ne déteste pas du tout cette facette de toi, Ryuuzaki.

- Ça t'excite, c'est ce que t'es en train de me dire ?

Comme réponse, Raito lui servit un mouvement de bassin très provocateur. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Des sentiments puissants imposèrent leur place dans mon esprit, me bouleversant sans pitié. De la jalousie, de la peur aussi. Jamais je ne pourrais satisfaire Raito de cette façon-là. Un peu d'impuissance par ici et de l'angoisse par là. La scène se défila sous mes yeux au ralenti. L se fondant en lui langoureusement, ses traits d'habitude impassibles étaient peints de plaisir. Les ongles de Raito glissèrent le long de la table. Il poussa un cri formidable, le genre de bruit que toutes femmes rêvent de soutirer à leurs amants.

- Plus fort, soupira-t-il en se tortillant sous son compagnon.

Mon cœur explosa comme du crystal. Leurs corps se fusionnaient à la perfection, avec passion et violence. Mais j'avais un avantage sur L.

Il allait mourir bientôt.

Je me retournai et quittai la pièce alors qu'un ultime gémissement s'éleva derrière moi. Ce jeu, c'était moi qui allais le gagner.

Je souris, soudain beaucoup moins anxieuse.


End file.
